Wedding Party
by rese
Summary: Meg’s wedding day was a day that confirmed more love than her own. [jo,laurie]


**Wedding Party**

By rese

Summary: Meg's wedding day was a day that confirmed more love than her own.

Disclaimer: Louisa M. Alcott and now I guess her relatives get paid. I don't. Besides, this is basically all based directly this time on the novel.

…

_A crash, a cry, and a laugh from Laurie, accompanied by the indecorous exclamation, "Jupiter Ammon! Jo's upset the cake again!" caused a momentary flurry, which was hardly over, when a flock of cousins arrived, and "the party came in," as Beth used to say when a child._

Chapter 25 "The First Wedding" _Little Women_, Louisa May Alcott

…

Laurie laughed some more at the little pushes from Jo to get out of the kitchen, when Amy caught his eye and came over. "You'll make Aunt March worry dreadfully with all your racket. And you promised, Laurie, you must behave," she 'marmed' over him and Laurie shrugged, looking back at Jo who was racing about, putting things in order.

"I will if Jo can keep the food safe!" Amy sighed patiently and took his hand. She pulled him over by the staircase which seemed oddly abandoned in light of the amount of visitors and well-wishers. "Laurie, please. You told Jo you would." Amy hoped that would win him over, but he just smiled mysteriously before winking and walking off, "I know."

Unfortunately for Amy, Laurie persisted in being loud and _tall_, following Aunt March about in a most mischievous manner that even Jo stopped to spare him a laugh and a smile. The little reaction made the boy quit his harassing, and he paused to soak in the attention from the nineteen year old, eager to oblige when she beckoned him over.

"You know I appreciate the little mischief maker inside you more than anyone else," Jo lifted her hands to straighten his tie, wondering how on earth the flour she'd used earlier that morning had found its way onto his smart knot. "But _please_ Teddy, not today."

His hands caught her wrists and he held them to him, "If you say so." Jo looked up and saw the uncomfortably seriousness in his dark eyes and she blushed looking away. "Now that won't do!" she thought grumpily to herself. He was in near danger of ruining her nerves which were already worn down.

"Oh, I have to – uh, Meg's shoes! I don't think I cleaned them properly," Jo tried to excuse herself but Laurie persisted in clasping her thin frame to him with strong hands.

"Jo, I think she's already wearing them, besides, what about me? I'm hardly in order," he lifted his eyebrows and she quickly doused his look with a cold glare.

"I beg your pardon; I've been helping you all morning. Now let go." Jo twisted a bit more, frowning pointedly at him.

"I beg you're pardon, _I've_ been helping _you_ all morning." Laurie smiled lightly, enjoying the odd looks two of Jo's girl cousins were giving them. "Wasn't it me who turned up as requested, nine o'clock on the dot, ready to lend his decorating hand?" Jo rolled her eyes at his reference to the flowers and streamers they'd hung up together earlier. Certainly, Laurie had helped but it had taken an extra half hour as he teased and tormented his friend, quick to pin up the ornaments only when Mrs. March or Hannah walked by.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll all benefit from collared kittens," Jo remarked, looking at one of the pusses that had stumbled under many heavy shoes, proudly displaying the coloured ribbon Laurie had tied about it's little neck in a joke.

"Well Meg seemed to like it. Didn't she smile and bestow a kiss on your boy for his trouble with details?" Laurie stepped in closer, hoping to stir Jo some more by showing that he could please a March sister, even better than she at times.

Jo sighed heavily and he finally let go, the two cousins having moved off to whisper about something else. Swiftly Jo stepped off to escape another close encounter with their neighbour but his quick hands caught hers in a grip again with a, "Not so fast there Jo! You wouldn't want to knock over another cake do you?"

She turned slightly, continuing her stalk off despite his trailing form, "Heavens know, but you know I didn't before!" Laurie just laughed some, making a show of her tugging to her older male relatives which had gathered in a small group by the kitchen door.

"Alright Jo, I'll give you that. But don't you think you'll knock over some nice fellow at this pace?" he said, referring of course to himself. Jo just gave him a look which clearly told him she'd like to try.

…

_Jo did not cry, though she was very near it once, and was only saved from a demonstration by the consciousness that Laurie was staring fixedly at her, with a comical mixture of merriment and emotion in his wicked black eyes._

…

Laurie watched the little ceremony with great pleasure, taking note of the sister's faces and feelings as their eldest was married and legally professed in love. Despite Jo's request not to look at her, he simply couldn't help it, for she was easily the most interesting in his young and concerned mind.

He did mean that Jo would 'go next', meant it more than he thought appropriate for the little foresight for while she stood by Meg, watching her father read words she'd told him felt rather 'condemning' he knew she would see those words through if asked of her. "And" Laurie thought, with a bubble of hope that almost hurt in its intensity, "it might be with me."

He could see her swallow hard from his spot, and he waited to see if she _would_ cry but Jo turned around and saw his look. Just as quickly she turned back, but Laurie could see her lips twitch from serious to smiling and he smiled himself.

Yes, Meg was going to be very happy, but if he had anything to do with the matter, Jo was too.


End file.
